Tricera Ancient, the sister of Rex Owen
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Tricera Ancient is Rex Owen's twin sister. Seperated when Dr Z and Seth sent the Ancients far off, Tricera was the only one to have been kept on the backlander, soon sent out to the outside world to grow up. -Begins at the finale of season 1


"Tri!" came Rod's voice.

"Yeah, Rod?" Tricera called. Rod and Laura rushed into Tricera's room, Terry in Laura's arms.

"Can you take us to the animal hospital, Tricera?" Laura asked.

"Sure, Laura." Tricera replied, getting up, her dinosaur, Ally, jumping into her arms. The three then left Zeta Point, on their way to the only animal hospital they knew of.

The one Zoe's dad is the Vet.

* * *

Once they got there and got Terry to be checked on, Tricera went into a cornr with Ally, hugging the allosaurus to her. She had her hood over her head, hiding her short blonde hair and slightly shadowing her bright blue eyes. She listened to what the Vet was saying to Rod and Laura, but generally stayed out of it.

"Hey! What are you doin' here?!" yelled a male voice. Tricera looked up, slightly startled but hoping no one noticed her. She continued to silently listen to the group.

She silently followed the group when they went to look at Jonathon stealing their ride. She wasn't too surprised, honestly.

* * *

Once again, Tricera was not talking as Rod and Laura helped out the group that barged in during Terry's check up. She couldn't stop herself from looking at the blonde boy. He looked so much like she did. Same hair, same eyes, same face shape… the only thing different was that she was a girl, and he, a boy.

He felt… familiar.

When they decided to go to Zeta point, Tricera spoke up with Rod.

"I'm going too." they both said.

"I'm sorry, but you need a dino holder to teleport and you don't have one…" said the brown haired male.

"We have these." Rod said, taking out his Alpha Scanner. Tricera took out her Alpha scanner, which looked like the Dino Holder, and showed them her copied Wind stone while Rod showed them his Fire stone.

"As long as the teleporter recognises both as stones, teleporting shouldn't be a problem." the blonde haired woman said. Rod and Tricera then gave their stones to the blonde haired woman and Tri once again went silent.

* * *

"Rod? Tricera?" Dr. Z asked once the teleportation was complete.

"Grandpa." Rod said.

"Dr Z." Tricera greeted.

"And there's Jonathon!" gasped the pink haired girl.

"Okay, now I'm confused." said the brown haired boy.

"Hey! What do you know about Jonathon?! And Rod, Tricera, what are you two doing with that bunch!" Dr. Z exclaimed.

"Grandpa, you're in danger! Seth has been keeping things from you and plotting something behind your back all this time!" Rod exclaimed.

"Plotting?" Dr Z asked, "What are you talking about?"

And Rod and Tricera explained.

They then all went to where Seth electrocuted Helga. Tricera simply listened once again, glaring at Seth with Ally still in her arms. Tricera and Ally hated Seth. He always tried to get Tricera to use her ability to speak with dinosaurs to his advantage. She silently listened to the people around her talk.

She wasn't too surprised when a battle broke out.

She decided to help out.

"Let's go! Blow them away, Allosaurus!" she yelled, turning Ally big. Spiny, Tank, and Ally were all ready to fight against Seth. Seth then sent out his dinosaur, a saurophaganax.

But all three dinosaurs were promptly defeated by Seth's Super Move, Fire scorcher.

"Ally!" Tricera yelled, running out to get Ally's card. She was successful. She didn't run with Dr. Z. No, she stayed to fight. Even when Rod ran after Dr Z, Tricera still stayed. She allowed Ally's card to glow blue, healing Ally inside.

"Dino-"

"Alpha-"

"Slash!'

"Go! Triceratops! Roar!"

"Carnotaurus/Allosaurus, Blow them away!"

"Spring up, Parasaurolophus!"

All four dinosaurs were ready.

"All together now." said the brown haired male. All four humans took out move cards, but before they could use them, Fire Scorcher once again one hit all the dinosaurs other than Seth's. The blonde haired boy and Tricera immediately went to get their dinosaur cards, the blonde boy -Rex, as the brown haired boy called him- gathering up the cards of his friends. Tricera got Ally's card. The saurophaganax then ran towards the two. Tricera found herself gripping Rex's sleeve in fear, but Jonathan quickly went to save the two, Rex's dino holder and Tricera's Alpha scanner being dropped.

"Do not worry, Jonathan will protect you, Masters." Jonathan told the two.

"Master?" Rex asked. Tricera was still scared out of her mind.

* * *

Tricera was reduced to shaking by the time Jonathan, Rex, and her left the building within Zeta point, Ally's card in her pocket. Rex had found himself trying to calm her down as the ship they took began to rise before looking out the window.

* * *

Tricera was as silent as always as Jonathan and Rex talked. She looked up slightly when Jonathan said "Miss Tricera'. Tricera was silent, until…

"Are you telling me they were both paleontologists?!" Rex gasped.

"Yes… And Miss Tricera here is your sister." Jonathan said before telling the story of Rex's and Tricera's parents. Once the explanation was over, Tricera touched her own dinosaur tooth pendant. She continued to listen to the conversation.

* * *

Tricera was once again silent when everyone was talking, but she was holding Rex's hand, symbolizing that they accepted they were siblings, actually twins. Tricera listened to everyone talk, nodding every once in awhile

* * *

After a big battle, Seth was finally defeated… and sucked into a vortex for good measure

"Um… who're they?" Rex asked.

"Rex, Tri, that's your mother and father." Rod told the twins. Rex and Tricera gasped.

The entire group watched Ancient and Crustacea get out of the pods, Rex and I hiding behind Max and Zoe. Crustacea soon noticed Rex and Tri.

"Go on Rex, Tricera, introduce yourself." Max told Rex and Tri.

"You're names are Rex and Tricera?" Crustacea gasped, "Can it be?" Crustacea looked at Rex's and Tricera's amulets "I know those amulets…"

"Yeah…" Ancient said.

"Oh Rex, Tricera It really is you, isn't it?." Crustacea said before drawing the twins into a hug.

"My kids…" Ancient said, joining the hug. All four teared up.

And then there was the joyful crying from Max's dad.

And, soon enough, Everyone from the future returned to their time…

Only to return for another adventure against Space Pirates…

* * *

**Please review! Another chapter will be the finale of season 2 :3**


End file.
